


Lost Within: the smut parts

by Appledoom



Series: Lost Within [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Blake Belladonna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appledoom/pseuds/Appledoom
Summary: This is a collection of all of the glossed over sex scenes that happen in my fic Lost Within.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Lost Within [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: my fiancé asked me to write out the bee sex that I was glossing over in the main fic for tone reasons. When I get to a scene over there that I want to get deeper into I’ll post the explicit version over here.
> 
> As such if you’re here for just the smut and havent read the other fic there may be missing context.

“Now are you going to let me help you or not?”

Yang had placed her hand on Blake’s leg. The proximity to her already throbbing length caused Blake’s breath to catch in her throat. She nervously nodded and Yang slid off of the bed and got on her knees. 

“What are you..?” Blake had been expecting a pity handy if she was being honest with herself. Yang shuffled in between Blake’s legs and gently pushed them open. She gently rubbed Blake’s thighs, her hands moving further and further up them each time.

“I’m helping you out.” Yang smirked and gently started rubbing her hand over Blake’s bulge.

Blake tried hard not to yell.

She really did.

She managed to turn it into a moaning yelp as she quickly shoved her hand over her mouth. She was so pent up that she was extremely sensitive. Yang smiled at the response and started to tug at the waistband Blake’s pants. Blake lifted her hips and helped pull everything down enough to allow her length to spring free. She let out a sigh of relief, the tightness of her underwear had really been starting to hurt.

For a split second Yang almost seemed like she didn’t know what to do, but before Blake’s anxiety could latch onto that she spoke. “Sorry, I’ve just never done this before.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want tOOO!” Blake was suddenly cut off by Yang just going for it and wrapping her lips around Blake’s tip. She sucked for a moment before Yang removed her lips and started leaving kisses up and down her shaft. Blake let out some breathy pants accented by small gasps with each kiss. Yang leaned back and smiled with new found confidence before leaning backing in and taking half of Blake’s length in her mouth at once. 

Blake was completely overwhelmed. But in such a good way. She let out a heady moan as Yang started moving her head up and down her length, taking more of her inside each time. Blake could feel her orgasm building already and tried to warn Yang, but as she tried to speak Yang brought a hand up to massage her balls and that was it. 

Blake practically screamed as she came. Although seemingly caught off guard, Yang managed it like a champ. Blake’s face flushed heavily when she saw Yang pull away with her mouth obviously filled with her cum. Yang then stood up, got back on the bed, and swallowed.

Blake was doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang's eyes snapped back to Blake's.  
"I-I know but... I want to. If- if you do. I've been thinking about it ever since the first time I helped you. Blake, you're all I want. I've never wanted anything like I want you."   
Yang wasn't sure what had compelled her to say all of that, but she couldn't even think of wanting to take any of it back.

"O-oh. I-" She suddenly realized that she hadn't been breathing while Yang had been talking and she had to gasp a little for air. She took a deep breath, but her voice could only come out as a whisper. "I want you too."

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Yang lurched forward and crashed her lips onto Blake's as she pulled her as close as she possibly could.

Blake gasped at the sudden movement and smiled into the kiss. She felt her face flush again as she realized in this position that her erection was pressed against Yang. She had to really force herself not to jerk away in embarrassment. She reminded herself that Yang wanted this, wanted her. Her as she was, with what she had.

Yang couldn't keep the low moan from escaping as she felt Blake's length pressed against her, and she shivered.   
"I want," she spoke softly between kisses. "I want you to be in control of this," Yang moved her mouth to kiss along the edge of Blake's jaw.   
"You get to choose what happens and how. Nothing you choose would be something I don't want. Please."

She wasn't sure she could do that. Whenever she did sexual stuff during heat she always just let things happen to her. It felt less like she was taking something. It felt less masculine. She bit her lip. She didn't want to say no to Yang though so she managed to stiffly nod. "O-okay, b-but I'll need you to reassure me a lot. A-and you'll need to be on top. I don't w-want to see it."

"Of course, beautiful," she whispered reverently as she wrapped an arm around Blake and gently moved them so that she was hovering over the faunus on her hands and knees.

Somehow even just being in this position caused her arousal to throb. Normally, this would be associated with pain and dread but now it felt good. She actually felt excited about sharing this experience with Yang. Having heat cycles she didn't really want made sexual stuff feel like a chore, but this was something else entirely. Blake reached up and put her hand around the back of Yang's neck, pulling her down for a kiss.

Yang let out a surprised but pleased noise as their lips met, and she shifted. The blonde took her hand and ran it over Blake’s chest, between her breasts, across her stomach and down to the hem of her shirt.  
“May I?” She asked, her voice tender if not still a little nervous.

Her breath hitched at feeling Yang’s hand just do that. She didn’t trust her voice at the moment so she bit her lip nervously and nodded.

Slowly, tentatively, Yang pushed Blake's top up, kissing every new inch of skin that was revealed. She stopped at the faunus' bust and looked up at her through her eyelashes as she silently asked one more time for Blake's permission.

She couldn’t hold back the little gasps that rose in her throat feeling Yang kiss her like that. When Yang stopped she couldn’t stop herself from frantically nodding her head, becoming desperate for more.

She smirked, feeling a little cocky from the reactions Blake was emitting. With some help from her partner, she rid her of her shirt and bra, her hands grazing over the supple flesh before she leaned forward and breathed into Blake's ear.   
"You're so beautiful, Blake."

She felt tears welling in her eyes again but she blinked them away. It was a small sentiment but it meant so much to her. It wasn’t fair how easily Yang was affecting her like this. She was almost painfully hard now and couldn’t stop her hips from jerking upward, although the action immediately caused her to feel ashamed again. “S-sorry...” she murmured wishing she could just be normal about this.

Yang's breath hitched and she momentarily froze at the jolt of pleasure that rushed through her at the sudden contact.  
"B-Blake, it's okay. It's more than okay. You're allowed to react; I actually...really like it." Yang blushed and glanced away for a moment before she pressed a gentle kiss against Blake's jaw. She brought her hands back up to cup her partner's breasts and squeezed softly.

A heady moan escaped from her lips as she blushed heavily. It was embarrassing to be so self conscious about this especially when Yang was encouraging her and reassuring her that it was alright. She felt a little bad for just lying there though so she brought her arms up and placed her hands on Yang’s sides, near the hem of her shirt but not going under.

The blunted contact suddenly made her impatient, and Yang sat up, ripped off her own shirt and bra. She was about to lean back and pick up where she left off when her gaze met Blake’s, and she paused for a moment, her heart melting at the sight of her.

Blake was sure she looked like an idiot right now. When she saw Yang just rip her top off like that her eyes widened in shock and she was sure she looked like a deer in the headlights. She found herself tentatively reaching a hand out to touch Yang’s breast but hesitated, her hand paused in mid air. She bit her lip trying to work up the courage to ask. Gods why did she have to be so nervous about this?

Smiling, Yang reached out and grabbed Blake’s wrist and guided it to her breast before she leaned back in for a deeply passionate kiss.

Soft. Yang’s breast was so soft. Blake couldn’t help but give it a squeeze as they kissed. She moaned with surprise when Yang’s tongue slipped into her mouth, her hips once again bucking up but this time she was able to ignore that flash of panic in her mind. It was ok. Yang wanted this, and Blake did too.

Feeling bold once more, Yang rocked her hips to match Blake’s, heat pooling between her legs as she did so.

A loud heady moan erupted from Blake’s throat and she knew if Yang kept that up she would come too soon. She gathered her courage and managed to speak. “I’m gonna... uh... I-if you keep that up.” She blushed heavily admitting that.

“O-oh,” Yang stammered, blushing as well. “Th-then should we...” she somewhat lamely gestured towards their pants, hoping that Blake understood what she was getting at.

She nodded quickly and steeled herself for this. She moved her hands to the waistline of pants but found herself freezing. Damn it why couldn’t she just do this?

“Do you want to stop?” Yang asked, voice full of only soft concern.

“N-No. I’m sorry I’m just not used to wanting this. I might need uhhh help.” She looked everywhere but at Yang as she somehow blushed even more at admitting that.

“Hey,” Yang crooned as she encouraged Blake to look at her with her thumb and forefinger at her chin.  
“It’s okay. I promise.” She gave Blake a soft kiss on the lips before moving her hands to the waistband of Blake’s pants. Her hands shook slightly, so she took a calming breath before proceeding. It was a little awkward since she was trying to keep it so Blake didn’t see herself, -her heart twinged at that, but she pushed it aside for now- but eventually both girls were bare, Yang taking care to situate herself in front of her partner’s erection. She wanted this to be as pleasant as possible for Blake, and if that meant hiding a part of her from herself, then that’s what Yang would do.

Blake’s heart was threatening to burst out of her chest but she found that the pure pleasure of feeling Yang so close to her with nothing in between was almost calming in a weird way. It felt right. She felt her mouth grow dry and she realized that in the particular position they were in she could feel the wetness and warmth of Yang’s core on her length. It was reassuring, it meant Yang really was enjoying this. She brought Yang into another kiss to help ground herself and calm her nerves.

Pressing into the kiss, Yang brought a hand back to Blake’s breast, taking the initiative and rolling a nipple between her fingers, smirking at the muffled noises she was making.

She was embarrassed by the squeaks her throat was emitting as a result of Yang touching her. In a rare moment of confidence, Blake went for revenge and pulled away from the kiss before immediately diving down a bit and pulling one of Yang’s nipples into her mouth. She lightly bit down and swirled her tongue over the peak.

”Fuck!” Yang cried out, collapsing onto her elbows and just narrowly missed smacking her head into Blake’s. She let out a shaky gasp, and her hips rolled down of their own accord.   
“Ah, uh, sorry,” she breathed, trying to think straight. “That felt... really good.”

Blake cried out with a moan of her own when Yang rolled her hips. “That felt really good too.” She didn’t think she could hold out for much longer so she gathered her courage. “C-can we?”

Yang nodded into Blake’s neck before she pulled back and met her partner’s eyes, her embarrassed blush returning somewhat.  
“Y-yeah. I uh... a-after that first time I um. I bought condoms, you know,” She glanced away, feeling a little sheepish.   
“Just in case.”

“G-good idea.” She blushed and screwed her eyes shut. “Can you...?”

“Of course,” Yang whispered before leaning over the edge of the bed for her coat to get her wallet out of the pocket.  
Once she had the condom, Yang ripped the package open with her teeth, and as gently as she could, slid it onto Blake’s length.  
“H-here,” she stammered, “to make it...easier, I guess.”   
With that Yang pushed her hips back, rubbing herself against the condom to lubricate it, moaning at the feel of Blake against her core like that.

Everyone who had told her wearing a condom dampens the feeling was a damn liar. Blake gasped at the feeling and let out a deep moan. Her hips bucking up against Yang. She couldn’t stop a throaty moaning “Yanggggg” from escaping her throat.

Yang flat out whimpered at the sound of Blake saying her name like that, and she couldn’t take it any longer. Rising up, Yang used one hand to help guide Blake to her, moaning intensely at the feeling of Blake’s tip against her entrance.  
Then she paused; suddenly very nervous about this part, and she looked to Blake for encouragement.

Blake was whimpering. Feeling herself about to enter Yang felt incredibly good. When Yang paused she looked into her eyes and her hips did the encouraging for her, bucking up of their own accord pushing herself out of Yang’s hand and a little deeper inside. Blake let out a sudden loud gasp at the feeling, and could barely wait for more.

Yang was moaning uncontrollably as she slowly lowered herself onto Blake, the small twinges of pain only adding to the experience. She paused again and leaned back over Blake, staring into her golden eyes for several moments before beginning to move her hips, crying out in sharp pleasure as she did so.

Blake gasped again as Yang started to move, her hips quickly following suit and after a few hiccups they found a good rhythm. Blake’s ears had flattened to the top of her head as the intense feelings of pleasure began to overwhelm her. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with the urge to taste Yang, she pulled her head down and drew her into a rather sloppy kiss. She moaned into her mouth and felt her tongue slip in between Yang’s lips.

A shiver of pleasure ran down Yang’s spine, and she copied her partner, exploring Blake’s mouth with her tongue, reveling in the feeling.

Blake’s thrusting started to become more and more erratic as she felt her orgasm coming closer and closer. She let out desperate little hums from the back of her throat, they slowly built into whimpers as she pulled away a little from Yang to cry out, “Yang!” She was so close.

”Blake,” Yang whispered like a prayer, close to falling apart herself; all she needed was a little push.   
“Blake,” she breathed again, eyes shut against the onslaught of sensations flowing through her. “Touch me, please Blake, touch me.”

At first she moved her hands to pinch at Yang's nipples until she realized what she actually meant. If she wasn't so close herself she would have hesitated and been nervous but Blake's hand simply moved on instinct down close to where their bodies met. She managed to squeeze her hand in between their hips and fumbled around looking for Yang's clit, her inexperience really showing. She huffed with frustration and practically begged her brain to not be dysphoric about not having a vagina right now as she finally found a little nub and frantically started rubbing it.

Yang screamed out Blake’s name as she came, her muscles clenching around her partner’s shaft. Colors exploded behind her eyelids as she frantically thrust herself down onto Blake sporadically.

That did it. The feeling of Yang spasming around her sent her over the edge. Her entire body tensed as her mouth opened in a silent scream and she felt her lower half twitch in pleasure. When her body finally relaxed she shivered as the cool air touched her heated skin. She panted a little and tried very hard to ignore the dysphoric thoughts that always come after she does.

Yang managed to come back to herself enough to start leaving sloppy kisses on Blake’s neck.  
“By the Gods, I love you Blake. So much.”


End file.
